powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X TrainZords
Not to be confused with the Trainzords from Power Rangers TQG. The X TrainZords are the train zords of the Silver Shade Ranger/Justice Officer Ranger X in Power Rangers Shadow Justice. Overview History Being created alongside the Rival Morphers & some of the VS Zords, the trains first appeared as Ezra set off towards the US from the GSPO France Headquarters, then confronting Monkeychi as the Silver Shade Ranger. After revealing himself to both the Shade Rangers & Justice Rangers, he utilized the trains against Monkeychi alongside the Shadow Strike Megazord & destroyed him alongside the Shadow Train Megazord. X TrainZords X Morpher The X Morpher is the transformation device/standard issue firearm of the Silver Shade Ranger/Justice Officer Ranger X. It is the combined form of the miniature Silver X TrainZord & Gold X TrainZord. Unlike the Rival Morphers, Ezra cannot activate other VS Zords with the X Morpher, & requires the VS Zords of either the Shade Rangers or Justice Rangers. In addition to being his morpher, Ezra can repair damaged VS Zords by analyzing the damage with holograms from his phone, then using the Silver X TrainZord as some form of soldering iron, firing a small green energy beam. It can also be used to initiate finishers. For the Silver Shade Ranger, it initiates the Superior Shot, a silver flaming bullet. Unlike the Rival Morphers, the X Morpher does not require any gimmick or movement; all it needs is to be ready then fired. KSL-X Changer.png|Shadow X Morpher KSP-X Changer.png|Justice X Morpher Silver X TrainZord The Silver X TrainZord is a silver shinkansen-themed train that was created & is owned by Ezra. When used in tandem with the Gold X TrainZord, it allows him to morph into the Silver Shade Ranger. As a vehicle, it can ram opponents with its bladed bumper. In combined train mode its finisher is the X Gatling Strike, where it fires a green laser from the Gold X TrainZord's Gatling gun compartment. Forms the right arm of the X Train Megazord in Silver Mode & the Shadow Justice Ultrazord, & the left leg of the X Train Megazord in Gold Mode. Gold X TrainZord The Gold X TrainZord is a golden steam locomotive-themed train that was created & is owned by Ezra. When used in tandem with the Silver X TrainZord, it allows him to morph into Justice Officer Ranger X. As a vehicle, it can fire a yellow coated & red energy beam from its back cannon. Forms the left arm of the X Train Megazord in Gold Mode & the Shadow Justice Ultrazord, the right leg of the X Train Megazord in Silver Mode, & its smokestack forms the head of all three Megazord combinations it is involved with. Fire X TrainZord The Fire X TrainZord is a silver shinkansen-themed train that was created & owned by Ezra. In its Attack Mode, it deploys two barrels that can fire twin streams of red fire energy. Forms the left arm of the X Train Megazord in Silver Mode, the right leg of the X Train Megazord in Gold Mode, & the left foot of the Shadow Justice Ultrazord. It can also be used to initiate a Shadow Boost, where the Shade Ranger fires a small but powerful luminescent & flaming orange ball. Thunder X TrainZord The Thunder X TrainZord is a diesel locomotive-themed train that was created & is owned by Ezra. Its Attack Mode flips down a reinforced bumper & by lifting it, it can charge a blue ball of lightning. Flipping down the bumper shoots it. Forms the right arm of the X Train Megazord in Gold Mode, the left leg of the X Train Megazord in Silver Mode, & the right foot of the Shadow Justice Ultrazord. It can also be used to initiate a Shadow Boost, where the Shade Ranger fires a small but powerful white ball of energy accompanied by a reactive cyan aura of lightning. X Train Megazord Silver Mode The X Train Megazord: Silver Mode is the X TrainZords' close-range combat form & is piloted by the Silver Shade Ranger. It primarily uses the Silver X TrainZord as a blade, but it can also freely use its legs in jumps & kicks, & use sparks to either propel attacks or flash a pose. It is also quite fast, being able to dash across the battlefield. Its finishing move is the X Slash Strike where the X Train Megazord channels energy from the Silver & Fire X TrainZords before cross slashing the enemy with the Silver X TrainZord, each slash followed by apparitions of the Gold X TrainZord coupled with Fire then Silver coupled with Thunder, destroying the enemy. Gold Mode The X Train Megazord: Gold Mode is the X TrainZords' long-range combat form & is piloted by Justice Officer Ranger X. It primarily attacks by staying stationary & firing its Gatling gun. Its finishing move is the X Gunner Strike where the X Train Megazord readies its Gatling gun on its body before barraging the enemy with all available long range weaponry (gun & laser barrels on its helmet, the dials on the Silver & Fire X TrainZords, Gatling compartment) at the enemy, destroying it. Additional Formations Shadow Train Megazord The Shadow Train Megazord is the combination between the Red FighterZord, the StrikerZord, the Fire X TrainZord, & the Thunder X TrainZord. Its finisher is where it fires a blue energized energy beam from the Thunder X TrainZord & a heated red energy beam from the Fire X TrainZord. Justice Train Megazord The Justice Train Megazord is the combination between TriggerZord 1, the StrikerZord, the Thunder X TrainZord, & the Fire X TrainZord. Its finisher is the Justice Spark-Up Strike where the Thunder X TrainZord charges up with blue electricity & "slashes" the enemy three times until they're destroyed. Shadow Justice Ultrazord The Shadow Justice Ultrazord is the combination of the main three TriggerZords, the FighterZords, the StrikerZord, & the X TrainZords. It combines all 10 main VS Zords into a single combination through the StrikerZord, as his power is to empower the other pieces of the Collection. The combination was his idea too. Cockpit-wise, the Blue & Yellow Shade Rangers are in the "V" section, Rangers 2 & 3 are in the "S" section, & the Red Shade Ranger, Justice Officer Ranger 1, & the Silver Shade Ranger/Justice Officer Ranger X are in the "X" section. However, if somebody is uncooperative in the X cockpit & potentially the other cockpits as well, Striker can switch him/her out for somebody more favorable. In an instance of its debut, Ranger 1 was booted down to the S cockpit in favor of Ranger 3 in the X cockpit. Each cockpit possesses colored lights on the back wall to signify which Ranger (excluding Ezra) is in which part of the cockpit (when Chris was switched, the red light turned pink for Tracy). Despite its large seemingly incumbent size, it is extremely agile & durable, being able to slide with the vehicles by its feet, jump, & use its four arms to great effect in close quarters combat. The four arms can also use the weapons attached to them alongside their special abilities such as Yellow's energy buzzsaws & Blue & Gold's gun abilities. It can overpower even the likes of Lionfang, a Status Gold, the toughest challenge both teams had encountered at the time. Its finisher is the Shadow Justice Vehicle Rush Strike. All of the VS Zords that make up the Shadow Justice Ultrazord separate, leaving behind their colored silhouettes on the body, & ready themselves for the final attack (excluding the StrikerZord, & only the cabs of the X TrainZords separate). The Shadow Justice Ultrazord then manually launches the 10 Vehicles towards the opponent in colored dashes, destroying him/her. The VS Zords then return to their silhouettes. Wielding the Shadow Magnum, it can perform the finisher, where the Shadow Magnum is loaded with the Auxiliary VS Zords to charge up a powerful laser shot. Notes *The X TrainZords are similar to the Solaris Knight's Solar Streak in that they are both train-themed zords used by a gold Sixth Ranger (technically). *The X Train Megazord's transformation is similar to the Time Force Megazord, as the arms & legs swap places with a different head for each form. The two megazords also switch between a blade melee form & a ranged form. Coincidentally, the face sculpts of the sword form matches the gun form of the other. *The X TrainZords bring a lot of firsts to Power Rangers: **It is the first 6th Ranger Megazord to be a Four Piece Megazord, with its closest parallel being the first official 6th Ranger's zord & its Megazord formation. **It is the first 6th Ranger Megazord to have two default forms it switches between, without the components belonging to other rangers. **The X Morpher is the first Morpher/Weapon that also becomes the Ranger's Megazord. **The Shadow Justice Ultrazord is the first Megazord to combine the power of two different teams. **Possibly due to the complex design, the Shadow Justice Ultrazord does not have its own costume, being seen only in CGI. Only isolated parts are seen at a time in costume, such as the Blue & Yellow FighterZords. This makes it the second Megazord only seen in CGI, after the Safari Megazord. ***Following this, the Shadow Justice Ultrazord is the first combination of the Main Megazords & 6th Megazord to only appear in CGI. **The Shadow Justice Ultrazord is the first Ultrazord to have four independent working arms. While other Megazords such as the Zeo Mega Battlezord visibly uses the arms of its components, they act as shoulder cannons & not like actual arms. **The Shadow Justice Ultrazord is one of the first CGI Ultrazords that are not unrealistically flexible when seen, & move properly joint-wise during motion. *The heads of each of the X Train Megazord modes draws similarities to past Megazords: **Silver Mode: Q-Rex Megazord **Gold Mode: Hyper Megazord (which is also a gold train Megazord) *The X TrainZords reuse the train coupling of the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord. **A possible nod to the series is seen with how the Shadow Justice Ultrazord is similar to the Supersonic Train Megazord. *The X Train Megazord in both its Silver & Gold Modes each has five "X"'s all over its body (the body itself, the X logo on the body, the X on Gold, both of their heads). *The TrainZords correspond to their respective team in visible manners: **The colors of the TrainZords correlate to its' team's symbol. Gold for the Justice Rangers, Silver for the Shade Rangers. **The silver TrainZords have dials that do rotate, but they do not work like the FighterZords however. **The Summoning Announcements of the auxiliary TrainZords follow the trends of their teams' respective Zord sets. **The fighting styles of the X Train Megazord forms fight somewhat like their teams; static & shooting for Gold Mode, & agility & a sword for Silver. See Also *X Trains - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Megazord Category:Zords Category:Sixth Ranger Zords Category:Sixth Ranger Morphers Category:Sixth Ranger Megazord Category:Morpher Category:Silver Zords Category:Gold Zords Category:Collectable Devices Category:Reynoman